Glacier Problems
by The-Minion-9
Summary: *Sequel to Frozen Starways* Elsa joins the Avengers. Tony soon discovers the whereabouts of Anna as Elsa goes to Russia to find her. She teams up with Peter Quill and an unexpected ally; the Winter Soldier. Soon enough, the mission at hand gets complicated by the minute as there seems to be greater problems rising up to challenge them... (Rated T for Safety)
1. Chapter 1 - New Beginnings

**Hey guys. Just before you start reading this, this fan-fic is a SEQUEL to my two other fan-fics; Winter Never Stops & Frozen Starways. If you haven't read them, please go back to them and read them before you read this one. Thank you...**

**Now to join Elsa where we last left; in New York City...**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One – New Beginnings<strong>

Elsa was back on Earth soil. She felt free unlike her sister Anna who was still trapped by HYDRA. Elsa had to find Steve Rogers who she knew would be in New York City as it was the home of the Avengers tower. The Avengers' home built by the brilliantly smart and equally mad Tony Stark. She spent most of her day trying to find the tower in the city but sadly, Elsa was walking around in circles.

"I won't be able to find them at this rate!" Elsa thought as she knocked over a cup of coffee out of a civilian's hand. "Oi!" the man shouted. "I'm so sorry about that sir..." Elsa apologised as she tried to stop the cup from falling on the ground. She grabbed it just in time. The man looked familiar to Elsa. A weird familiar. She thought she knew this person. Was is Agent Flatts? It couldn't be. He died in action during the events of Washington D.C.

"Can I just ask about where you are heading to?" Elsa asked the man. He was wearing the uniform of an Stark Industry employee. He had ginger hair with green eyes. His face was freshly shaven and he looked like he was in his early 20's. "Avengers Tower. Why?" the man answered sarcastically. "I'm looking for Steve Rogers. I personally know him." Elsa explained as the man smiled "Sure. Stark knows him personally too. He's currently staying in Avengers Tower along with Mr Rogers. I'll take you to them." the man offered as the two walked to Avengers Tower.

"Here we are. Avengers Tower. Once known as Stark Tower. Before we enter, can I ask what your business is here?" the man asked Elsa as they arrived at Avengers Tower. "I helped Steve Rogers stop the plans of HYDRA and Project Insight. He said to me that I should look for him if I wanted to join the Avengers. I'm Elsa..." Elsa introduced herself while stating her business. "I know who you are..." The man said as he sighed.

"Who are you then?" Elsa asked. She was worried. How does he know her? Was it Agents Flatts? Did he survive the events of Washington D.C? The two entered the Avengers Tower and took the elevator to the top floor. "You knew my brother. Benedict James Flatts. A S.H.I.E.L.D agent. I'm V. Flatts..." the man introduced himself. "What does the 'V' stand for?" Elsa asked nicely to which the man sighed again then answered "Victor. Victor Flatts at your service." The elevator stopped as the doors opened up.

On the main floor of Avengers Tower was the chill-out area. Stark was at the bar making his own Martinis while Steve was sat on the sofa watching TV. Stark walked up to the Elsa and Victor. "Victor. Who is this you brought with you?" Stark asked in a joking tone as he sipped the Martini. He spat it out then said out loud "JARVIS, make note; strawberries and lemons do not make a great Martini." The tower then spoke by itself in a very fancy British voice "Will do, sir."

Steve got up from the sofa and walked up to Elsa. "Elsa, I wondered when I would see you again. So, you finally took up my offer?" Victor looked at Steve a bit cynically then said in a kinda angry tone "And yet you didn't appreciate my brother like you do with her!" Victor stormed off to get his work done.

"Yes. Don't ask but It's been a crazy year for me. I met a new friend who wanted me to give you these..." Elsa explained as she gave Steve two photos which were stapled together. "Peter Jason Quill..." Steve read aloud. When Stark heard that name, he ran to Steve and Elsa and asked "Did I hear that right? Peter Quill?" "Yeah. Peter Quill..." Steve answered.

"JARVIS, bring up everything you can find on Peter Quill." Stark demanded as the JARVIS answered "Peter Jason Quill. Disappeared without a trace on March 14th 1988. His father is unknown and his mother; Meredith Quill lost her battle with cancer on the very same day as Peter's disappearance..." Elsa looked stunned. That's why Peter didn't want to return home. His family is dead. "You're saying that he's alive and living out in space?" Stark asked Elsa. She looked amazed to know that Peter preferred to live his life out in the cold harshness of space than his home planet of Terra.

"Yes. He's in charge of a group of..." Elsa answered but then stuttered. She knew that the Guardians of the Galaxy were a band of thieves, mercenaries, thugs and manics but didn't want Steve to know that she was in danger all the time out in space. "...heroes who protect the galaxy. Including Earth..." Elsa answered. "Say Steve, who is this anyway?" Stark asked Steve as he pointed at Elsa. "That is Queen Elsa of Arendelle, Tony." Steve answered.

"So, Freezer...Is it all right if I call you that?" Tony asked Elsa. He knew who she was. "Call me what ever you want...er..." Elsa answered then stuttered again. "Tony. Call me Tony. How do I know you're the mythical Queen of Arendelle that Cap had told me about months ago? How do I know that you're NOT an imposter who has the ice powers and is pretending to be the mythical queen in question? How do I know, Freezer?" Tony began to question if Elsa was who she said she was. Elsa never faced this question before. She had only two ways to prove it.

"I was coronetted on July 28th 1815 in my kingdom of Arendelle; my sister's name is Anna and I've had my ice powers for as long I as lived..." Elsa began to recite some facts about herself before Tony interrupted "That's more than enough information I need Freezer. Welcome to the Avengers." He shook Elsa's hand then he gave her a card with her face on it. How did the card had her face on if she didn't have photo taken?

"This is your access card. This will let you explore the tower at your own pace and allow you to go anywhere inside it. Your living area is on the 6th floor along with Steve's, Thor's and Victor's. Your face on the card was taken the very first moment you entered the tower. You can change it by using your phone's camera then sending it over bluetooth. The card is under the name 'Freezer'..." Tony introduce Elsa to what would be an important feature of the Avengers Tower experience until Elsa asked "Phone?" "Oh yeah. You're like Steve the Lobster here. He'll introduce you to the technology we have today..." Tony explained as Steve handed Elsa a notebook. "What is this?" Elsa asked to which Steve opened the notebook and a pen fell out of it.

"A notebook. If there's something you don't understand like a piece of technology, an event in our history or a film; you write it down in here and you go back and find out what it is later on when you have time." Steve explained before he turned round to Tony and pointed out "I don't like the Lobster nickname Tony.." "Too bad. I've messaged the rest of the Avengers with that name of yours and boy, it's gonna stick with you wherever you go." Tony said jokingly.

"Thank You Steve. Thank you Tony. If you don't mind, I want to see where I will be living ." Elsa thanked the two lads as she began to explore her new home.

* * *

><p><strong>I might as well tell you guys what's happening with the uploading of these chapters. I've currently got 8 chapters written but I want to spread them out so that by the time Chapter 8 comes out, it'll be the release of Age of Ultron in the UK (April 24th 2015). Chapter 2 will go live on the 9th of September (Bungie's Destiny release date) then Chapter 3 on the 19th of September (Disney Infinity 2.0 UK release) then finally Chapter 4 will go live on the 23rd September (Disney Infinity 2.0 USA release). The remaining four chapters after that will be released as the trailers for Age of Ultron come out. :)<strong>

**Until then, please review, fav and follow if you like this story. :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Thunderous Reunions

**Before we continue, sorry about the delay for this chapter. Destiny came to me on my PS4 on Tuesday and well, it's too damn addictive. You should check it out. I've even in the middle of writing a fan-fic based on it too along with this.**

**Anyway, back to Avengers Tower...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Thunderous Reunions<strong>

Elsa entered the elevator and the doors shut. "Where would you like to go, Elsa?" JARVIS asked to which Elsa answered "My living area please JARVIS." "Will do, Madam." JARVIS said as the elevator began to drop to the 6th floor of the tower. The doors opened slowly to reveal the nicest and cleanest floor of the tower. It seemed that Steve would make sure that it was sparkly clean and without any piece of dust in the entire floor.

There was two rooms on each side of the corridor. Elsa's was the bottom left while Victor's room was bottom right. Victor just left his room. He walked up to Elsa then apologized "I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier. I'm just upset that my brother didn't get the respect that he thought he would if he sacrificed his life to save his own country." "It's fine. I understand, Victor. He was a good man..." Elsa accepted his apology and the two hugged.

He tried to break the awful silence that was suddenly in the air "Say, Tony is making me work on his new project for the rest of the day..." Elsa seemed to be interested. "What is it?" She asked to which Victor answered "He calls it Ultron. Tony seems more paranoid after the HYDRA reveal a year ago. Knowing his parents died in a car crash for Tony's whole life then finding out it was an assassination; he really wants to make sure that the world can be safe without the Avengers getting call upon all the time..." "How does that work then?" Elsa asked knowing that this seemed similar to what HYDRA thought about it's new world order.

"It predeterminations threats before they come one." Victor answered with smugness. "Isn't that like what HYDRA was planning with Project Insight before Cap destroyed their plans?" Elsa asked in a worried tone to which Victor tired to calm Elsa down "Don't worry. Tony's in charge of it. What's the worse that can happen?" He looked down at his watch. He was running late with his jobs. "Look, Elsa; I would love to stay and chat but I have work to do. I'll speak to you later on..." Victor explained as he entered the elevator and left the floor.

Elsa looked around the corridor and saw the rooms at the end of the corridor. Steve's was on the right side while Thor's was on the left. She knocked on Thor's door. A very manly voice bellowed "Who dare knock on my door?" The door opened and Thor stood with great presence. Elsa looked and Thor and asked "Thor, is that you?" He looked stunned. He remembered Elsa as he visited Arendelle twice when he was younger with Loki for a summer getaway. "Elsa. I wondered when I would see you again!" Thor said happily as the two hugged.

"It's nice to see you again! Where's your sister, Anna?" Thor asked to which Elsa sighed then explained "Anna was frozen by myself after some issues back in Arendelle. I froze all of Arendelle then I was thawed out a year ago by S.H.I.E.L.D. I helped Steve to defeat HYDRA then had a holiday in space with a new friend of mine which I can imagine you'll soon meet..." Thor asked "That new friend of yours? Is it Lady Sif or the Warriors Three?" "...No. A human who went missing over two decades and survived out in space. In short, Anna is captured by HYDRA and Tony is trying to find her whereabouts." Elsa explained.

"Oh. I know you have your powers and...remember that bet I said about last time I saw you?" Thor asked to which Elsa tired to remember what it was but then she answered "Not really. Care to enlighten me?" "We would have a match to see who would take out the most targets in 5 minutes. The winner would have had to get snow cones while the loser had to bathe in icy water." Thor answered. Elsa instantly remembered the bet. It was Loki's idea at the time but it's been a while since she saw him. "Where's Loki then?" Elsa asked. Thor tried to keep his emotions in like a true warrior.

"Loki died in battle to save the Nine Realms from danger..." Thor answered with a sad but happy tone. "Oh...That bet then. Is there a way to get some targets?" Elsa asked to break the awkward silence that was in the room again. "Stark has built a training room in the underground levels of the tower..." Thor said as Miljoner flew out from his room and landed in his left hand. "Tony built levels underground?!" Elsa repeated in shock. A tower with underground levels?! Tony must have been making a lot of improvements since the Battle of New York. "Oh yes. Come on, Elsa. We have a bet to settle..." Thor said as the two entered the elevator and went down to the underground training room.

Inside the training room was a series of targets that were moving like actual soldiers on a battle field. There was a man inside the room who was practising his gun skills with a weapon he had built himself. The elevator doors opened as Thor and Elsa walked into the room. They watched the man take out the targets one by one. He was doing quite well but he wasn't the best at doing it. Hawkeye had that title to himself by hitting a bullseye on each target. The last shot was fired which broke the last target that was standing. He took a deep breath then said "Old Reliable. The best invention I've made..."

The man turned around to Elsa and Thor. The man was about 5' 6 with blue eyes which were like the waves which surfers would ride on and black hair. He also had a beard stubble which was also black. He wore a pair of goggles to protect his eyes just encase the gun he had built himself blew up in his face. "Oh. Where are my manners?" the man said as he got on one knee to bow to Elsa. He got up and kissed her right hand. "The Name's Hugo. I'm an inventor you see. I'm not as good as Tony up there but he hired me to build new weapons for his Ultron project..." the man introduced himself.

"Hugo, Thor and I would like to use the room to settle a bet we made ages ago..." Elsa explained as Hugo grabbed his things then said "Fair enough. I need to see Tony anyway to report my progress." He entered the elevator and left the floor. "Shall we settle this then?" Thor asked as he pressed the only button to start the simulation. The broken targets were swept along the room by a giant brush and the piece fell into a small gap which led to an incinerator in the even deeper levels of the tower. The simulation was reset and ready for Thor and Elsa to duke it out to win their bet...

* * *

><p><strong>Hugo and Victor. Two of my OC's. You won't meet the third one till a bit later on (like a couple of chapters later). Why won't we? Simple, spoilers... :P<strong>

**You're gonna hate me for this but the next chapter doesn't follow the bet. It follows something else. By something else, I mean my OC's and their 'relationship'. That should go live one week today when Disney Infinity 2.0 comes out here in the UK. Until then folks... :D**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Prototype

**Chapter 3 – The Prototype**

Meanwhile in the 10th floor of the tower, Hugo and Victor were busy in the labs trying to build their latest inventions to show Tony. "I just saw Elsa getting ready to try the target simulation..." Hugo said as Victor shrugged and asked sarcastically "Why should I care for her?" "Come on now Victor!" Hugo shouted as he turned to Victor then he ranted "Your brother died to protect her from HYDRA. Do you want to protect the last piece of your brother's love?"

Victor then grabbed his blueprints, walked into the elevator then said before the doors shut "I'm off to show Tony my latest designs for the Iron Legion's weaponry." Hugo kicked the iron table then yelled in pain. "What a jerk he is." Hugo thought as he continued to tinker away at his latest invention.

It was a new design of a gun. One that could experimental ammo; plasma beams. Nothing like it hasn't be done before in the history of mankind. If it had, Tony would of made it by now. The thing Tony didn't know was the fact that Hugo wanted to build his inventions rather have blueprints to show. That's why he hasn't shown Tony anything in a few weeks after this previous prototype for the same weapon exploded when Hugo pulled the trigger. There was one thing that makes this prototype as success or a failure, the experimental ammo.

Meanwhile, Elsa and Thor had finished their bet and surprisingly, Elsa won. The elevator went up back to the main living area. "You're gonna have to bathe in ice cold water tonight." Elsa said smugly as Thor groaned. Elsa went into her dress' only pocket and pulled out the communicator that Peter gave her only a couple of days ago. The elevator door opened. Thor walked on as Elsa pushed the button inside it to go down to her room on the 6th floor. She pressed the button on the communicator. "Peter?" she asked and the communicator showed a live video feed from the Milano.

There was Peter who was listening to his Walkman while Rocket was piloting the Milano herself. At first he didn't notice that the communicator was active until he saw Elsa on the Milano's communicator screen. "Elsa! How's everything been trying to find Anna?" Peter asked to which Elsa replied "No progress yet but a couple of new friends of mine know something about your father. Tony was saying something when he tried to look you up..."

"You mean, this Tony fellow might have something on my parents?" Peter asked with a shocked tone. This might be the first time he might have information on his jackass of a father. Elsa warned though "I don't think it's anything important. I don't think the world is ready for all the Guardians yet. Peter, I think you alone should come back to Terra." "I'll be there as fast as I can..." Peter answered. He smiled then turned off the communicator.

Back with Hugo in the lab, he was still working on the experimental ammo for his new gun which he finally gave a name. "I'm gonna name you The Nutcracker." He said smugly as he finished off the weapon to show Tony. We walked up to the elevator, pressed the button on the wall and waited. Elsa was still inside the elevator. He walked into it and pressed the button for the 12th floor. That floor was Tony's lab/ penthouse suite he had built himself into the tower.

"Hugo, what's that you're holding?" Elsa asked. She thought that Hugo was going to go on a rampage of sorts. He quickly answered "It's my work for the past month now. Introducing The Nutcracker. It's a gun which can fire a first in the world type of ammo; plasma. I need to show Tony it for his approval. Victor and I have a rivalry going on to see who is the best inventor..." The elevator stopped at the 6th floor and the doors opened. "Hey Elsa. If you're not doing anything later, do you want to hang out in the main living area?" Hugo asked. Elsa smiled "I gladly would. Before you go, what's your full name?" She answered. Hugo was blushing. A lot. "Hugo Brett Gattnis. I'll see you later tonight." He said in a very happy tone. Elsa walked out of the elevator as Hugo went up to the 12th Floor.

The only things that would make Elsa's life better right now would be to see Anna again and to see where Bucky go up to...

* * *

><p><strong>Disney Infinity 2.0 is out in the UK today (HURRAY!) and I thought it was time another chapter would go up. <strong>

**Peter Quill is back! Will he return to Earth to help Elsa? Find out in the next chapter (which will go out on the 23rd)! :D**


End file.
